


Santa's Helper

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“You want </i>my<i> help selecting a present for Inspector Lewis?” James asks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



“You want _my_ help selecting a present for Inspector Lewis?” James asks.

Hobson nods. “I’d like to get something he’d really enjoy.”

“You’ve known him longer than I have, Doctor.”

“We’re off duty; call me Laura. You spend more time with him than I do. And it’s a detective’s job to uncover secrets.”

“There are gaps in his Wagner collection,” James says, grimacing.

“Not your taste?”

“Hardly. For opera, I’d rather have John Adams.”

When he unwraps his present from Lewis, James blinks at a CD of _Doctor Atomic_ , and recalls that a pathologist’s job is also to uncover secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Somniare, from her prompt: "James helps Laura choose a gift for Robbie, friendship."
> 
> An aria from John Adams' opera _Doctor Atomic_ is [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNP9Ayq-6qA).


End file.
